


Family Dinner

by B_Radley



Series: Genesis and Coda [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Corellians, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Meet the Family, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A young woman tries to navigate her unacknowledged family. A Senator learns something about the young woman and a Dragon.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> From a prompt by Merfilly.
> 
> Takes place a year or so after the fall of the Republic.

Daaineran Faygan watches as her 'unacknowledged' older half-brother and his new wife storm out of the dining room. The Dragon of Corellia forces his hands to stop shaking as he reaches for his wine. Dani looks away. If she could look in a mirror, she would see her own eyes, windows into her emotions transitioning from the black to her normal purple.

Her own hands still. She can see Mon Mothma contemplating her plate. "No, Senator," Dani says, immediately. "You are not to blame for Garm and his temper."

She sees Draq' - another unacknowledged relative, look at her with an unreadable look in his piercing blue eyes. He shakes his head. 

"What the Dragon refuses to acknowledge, is that he bears some blame for his son's intransigence. A great deal of it is genetics. A genetic predisposition to being a bantha's ass to those who love them. A predisposition to thinking that you can treat family like you do lesser worlds that you are wresting trade concessions from."

Mon looks at Dani with interest. The aforementioned bantha's ass stares at her, his eyes beginning to twitch with anger again. Mon reaches over and touches his arm. Her own blue eyes flash a warning.

"As well as guests of family," the young woman finishes. She dips her head to the Chandrilan.

"Of course, there is the fact that perhaps Inspectors should be seen and not heard," Draq' says, a slight smile on his face.

Mon's eyes widen as she looks from face to crimson face. She suddenly realizes why Dani, a junior Inspector of CorSec, is here at the Seventh's Day table of the Procurator-Fiscal and External, a man so powerful that the current Imperial advisor avoids him like a Garelian plague, instead sending the Dragon's daughter-in-law to whisper veiled 'suggestions' and threats to her father-in-law.

Suggestions that he usually ignores, in turn usually engendering an argument over Order vs. Liberty.

She realizes the reason when she looks at the identical smiles on the two faces. Other similarities flash to the forefront of her mind and vision. A jaw line that could set in diamond-hard stubbornness, albeit softer in crimson. Eyes that are locked on one another.

The remaining Senator at the table smiles. _Unacknowledged, but not unloved._

The Dragon looks at the young woman. "So where are you going in that asshole's latest shakeup?" he asks gently. He doesn't elucidate on which 'asshole,' but all know that the official title associated with Draq's pet name is 'Legate-Internal.'

"Selonia. Patrol." she says tersely. "Patrol? Not even Investigations? That is a goddamned waste."

"It doesn't matter, Dragon. I realize that I am not senior enough to remain a Ranger, with the cuts after the....."

 _After the Empire was born. After the Jedi were slaughtered and authority centralized._ Mon sees the young woman looking at the beauty of the stars in the viewport, with the orbital Cantonment as backdrop. Her right hand rests on her flat stomach, worrying something under her short top.

Mon can just catch a glimpse of a gold chain around the young woman's waist. 

She turns to Draq'. Her heart sinks as she sees the glimpse of tears in his eyes. 

Something that she rarely sees. _The tears of a father._

Dani shakes her head, as if freeing herself from pain. Her eyes return to their purple. Mon reaches across and takes the young woman's hand. She brings it up and kisses the crimson knuckles.

She can sense Draq's eyes on her. "I guess I need to go make nice with Garm," he says. 

"Stay for a few minutes more, Draq'," Dani says. "He'll still be listening to the lecture from Lady Arrianya. You can swoop in and rescue him in a few minutes." She smirks, an expression that Draq remembers from another. Her huntress. "Serves him right for marrying a Tagge."

Their shared laughter rises at another loved one's expense. After a moment, Mon joins in.

 _Just another normal family dinner on Corellia,_ Mon thinks.


End file.
